Who knew cake could be a turn on?
by nisakeehl
Summary: Alfred for some unknown reason, finds it irresistible when his lover talks about creamy, white cake. England however, could care less if he gets something great out of it. (England's -early- birthday present. Happy birthday love!) Warnings: smut


What should Nisa be doing _instead_ of writing smut I wonder? Oh yeah, updating a fucking story. Buuuttt her computer is being a little bitchass tator tott, and deleted the chapter. ALSO, PLEASE REALIZE THAT THIS IS THE FIRST SMUT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME SO BADLY, 'KAY. It's Iggy's birthday tomorrow, and my friend demanded that I write smut. I'll probably write something a bit more fluffier tomorrow though. Since I've made myself write smut though, I guess I'll have to get comfortable with it.

Warnings: Alfred is a total perv and gets turned on by cake, idek

Disclaimer: _Obviously_, I do not own Alfred or Arthur.

* * *

Arthur wondered dazedly how the mention of his _birthday_ could _possibly_ turn Alfred on. One moment they were chatting (and half-arguing) over what birthday cake to get him, when suddenly the American threw him over his broad shoulders and started leaping up the stairs in great, bounding steps. Arthur of course, was a bit too shocked to protest, and before the Englishman knew it, he was being straddled on his own large canopy bed.

"Alfred, what the bloody hell-" Arthur gasped before the American's lips stopped him mid-sentence. The younger country looked up mischievously before dipping back down to nip his bottom lip. Rough hands pulled back clothing, irritated huffs in between.

"_Fuck_ Artie, stop wearing these goddamn vests. They're too hard to _remove_." Alfred growled, yanking the material off. The elder only responded with an amused huff before Alfred's lips attacked his neck, biting and sucking in various places. Arthur moaned, and suddenly had a great need to feel the other all around him. He ripped off the American's t-shirt, hands roaming and clutching at the pumping muscles.

Arthur captured the other's soft lips with his own, the heat between his legs getting harder to ignore. The two throbbing members pressed up together, the groans growing louder.

"_Fucking Christ_ Al, just get on with it already-" Arthur hissed, clutching at the American's shoulders. He heard a slight chuckled mixed with a small moan, before the offending trousers were ripped off.

Suddenly the pulsating heat was replaced with warm lips as the American's experienced tongue started licking and nipping at the head. Arthur arched into the touch, fingers curling into the blonde's soft hair. Alfred's own cock was rock hard and pulsating, begging to be released. Arthur blindly undid the other's trousers before curling one hand around the other's member. Alfred moaned in relief, sucking at the naval until he was satisfied, giving the head one last nip before grabbing Arthur's hips so that he was seated on the American's lap.

He held out two fingers, the other obediently moving to suck and lick until they were wet with saliva.

"Get _in me_ dammit, _now_." Arthur commanded with a groan, green eyes flashing up to meet blue's. There was a slight chuckle before Arthur's mind went numb, the only noises he was capable of making was soft whines and moans. Slick fingers teased around the entrance, puckering the hole until it was red. The younger stretched the opening wider, fingers gently moving back and forth.

"_Faster goddammit_-" The Englishman hissed, clutching at the other. Slowly they started to pump faster and faster, making the elder arch back and whine, short puffs coming in and out.

"_God- Al, get in me- fuck, don't stop doing that_-"

The American fumbled around for the lube before coating it around his throbbing member. He hissed, before sliding it in gently, waiting for his cue to '_get fucking moving'_.

"What the hell are you waiting for, the Queen's invitation?!" Arthur screeched, leaning his head back. Alfred rolled his eyes and started pumping, slowly at first before moving back and forth. The headboard started creaking slightly, the bed groaning beneath them.

Arthur hissed slightly, panting and commanding the American to "_keep fucking going_" before finally hitting the country's sweet spot. The Brit moaned loudly, huffing and whining. The climax came soon after, warm stickiness spreading across the other's chest.

With one free handing, Arthur started pumping the younger's hard member, sucking and licking until Alfred came in his mouth.

Both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Neither got up to clean themselves, Arthur's head already dropping to the American's shoulder.

"I think I know what kind of cake I want now." Alfred hummed, glancing over at his lover. Arthur just rolled his eyes affectionately, before flicking him between the eyes.

"You _wish_."

* * *

I need to go and bleach my brain now, brb. Reading smut is one thing, but _writing_ the damn thing is totally different. Sorry for killing you with bad porn ._. (you could leave some reviews with advice tho ;D)

- Nisa


End file.
